Who needs 'family' when you have a Superfriend?
by Supernova95
Summary: She was supposed to save him, she failed, he failed, it made him want to close himself off; to bend in on himself; to push his hands against his ears and scream because she had violated him. A fill for "What if the scene in Red Robin 25 happened and Kon finds out?"


**So I saw this request: "The rape scene in Red Robin 25 actually happens. Kon finds out." on the Tim/Kon meme... and didn't really know where else to put my fill :) (and I wish to ask why there is not a Red Robin fanfiction category , seriously he is too awesome not to have his own category... so I am putting this here)**

**Hope you like it.**

**Warnings: Triggers for/mention of rape, not explicit at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Robin, Superboy, Batman, Dick, Damian, Alfred e.t.c... this was written purely for me being someone who likes to write, and saw a prompt they couldn't resist... the rest belongs to DC :)**

* * *

No no no no this didn't just happen... it couldn't have happened. He had it all planned out, Black Bat was supposed to... supposed to save him. She was supposed to get there in time. But she didn't. She failed. He failed. And now he was bleeding out on the floor of the temple.

_She was supposed to save him_.

Naked, dirty, covered in more than just blood. His mind keeps telling him that it didn't just happen, but his body tells a different story. He wasn't supposed to like it was he? He didn't like it. He knew that. So why was his body saying something different. Buzzing, relieved, pleasured.

_It wasn't supposed to turn out his way._

His blood kept pouring out of the wound the... The..., his mind recoiled at the thought of his attacker. It made him want to close himself off; to bend in on himself; to push his hands against his ears and scream because she had violated him.

_The plan was foolproof, why had he failed?_

The corners of his eyes were blurring into blackness and he couldn't help but let the overwhelming grief consume him; he had just got Kon back and now he was going to lose him again. A small chuckle left his throat. Kon. He would find a way to make this all better. He would have saved him. Another body slipped into the room but he was too far gone to care... Why did it matter; he was already dead.

_Goodbye Kon_

* * *

Kon was getting worried. He hadn't heard from Tim in weeks... before, that wouldn't have bothered him; he was still searching for Batman. But now... now his friend's silence worried him. So he did the most dishonourable thing he could think of; and for once listen to more than just Tim's heartbeat.

"Is he awake?"

_Why shouldn't he be awake? One; it was three thirty in the afternoon and two; this was Tim they were talking about… Tim who **never** slept more than two hours a night, working to the point of exhaustion, without his so called 'family' ever being bothered to pay attention and notice._

It made his blood boil and just how little Tim was noticed nowadays… especially by Dick, who was supposed to be Tim's big brother… always by his side; believing him and stuff. But no, Dick didn't have the right to call Tim his brother anymore seeing as how he abandoned him just as everyone in his life died (yes he did still feel guilty about that) and took Robin from him.** Anyone** who knows Tim knows that you don't take Robin from him because it's the ultimate betrayal, because Tim worked for Robin, he wasn't born a fighter, or an acrobat, or heir to a league of ninja; he was just Tim, the cute little admirer of a performer who was so nice to him that day at the circus -even when nobody else was-that day when they both watched his parents die. Just Tim the shadow photographer, who had managed to figure out Batman and Robin's identities, aged nine; by _watching the news_. Just Tim who recognised the _Batman needed a Robin_ but never thought that he should fill the role… but went straight to Dick to *beg* for him to take the role back because Robin was needed. Just Tim who was put through _hell_ on his way to becoming Robin, but never once complaining or giving up or backing down; because Batman needed a Robin and Robin deserved to be more than _**just Tim**_.

When really Batman never deserved the Robin he got… and Dick never deserved his brother. Especially after taking Robin from him, because it was the nail in the coffin of his many insecurities. Insecurities that screamed

_You don't need me; you never loved me; you only keep me around because I'm useful… but what happens when I lose my usefulness; what then? Will you throw me out? Change the security codes to the cave; change the locks on the manor? Or keep me around, to just gloat that you don't need me, but that you're all I have left… so you'll let me stay out of pity… and you'll let Damian put me down at every chance he gets, and you'll talk about how useless I am behind my back even though I'm in the same room, because that's what my parents did, and you're just like my parents._

Insecurities that screamed that.

"Yeah"

"Has he said anything?"

_Said anything about what? Because Tim doesn't usually say much about anythi-_

"-tt- Since when has anything Drake said mattered anyway?"

_The little brat, Tim's opinions have always mattered to him, to Young Justice, to the Titans, and at some point to Batman and Dick, obviously not anymore though._

How could they just let him talk about Tim like that **all** of the time, behind his back, to his face, over an intercom, because he had heard some of their patrol conversations… listened the them at night when it was a Wednesday and he was missing Tim whilst waiting for the weekend.

"Damian…"

"Sorry father, no Drake has not spoken since he woke up"

Kon's heart was breaking because _woke up from where? What happened? Why was Tim asleep in the __**middle of the day?**_ That was it, the last straw. Kon decided that; screw Batman, he was going to see his best friend, ban on metas or no ban on metas.

It took him an excruciatingly long time to reach Gotham; listening to Tim smooth and regular heartbeat throughout, not paying attention to his imbecilic 'family' because they weren't telling him anything… just increasing his internal loathing for them because they always treated Tim like he was some disposable battery, that they could just get rid of when he stopped working properly, and buy themselves a shiny new one.

When there it took him an excruciatingly long time to build up the courage to knock on the door, well he didn't really Alfred opened it when he was still pacing, beckoning him inside on the presumption he was here for 'Master Timothy'. He hasn't nodded so hard in his life.

If there was one admission he'd make about Tim's 'family' it's that Alfred always cared… sincerely cared, and he couldn't help himself.

"Alfred, what happened?"

"Master Timothy was… away…" _they didn't know where he was… didn't care…_ "And he had an… incident" his eyes widened… questions flew in front of his eyes and almost off his tongue, but being around Robin… Tim had curbed that habit and taught him to think before saying… at least most of the time.

"What sort of incident?" When Alfred explained his mouth flew as open as his eyes and he flew as quickly as he could to Tim's room, completely ignoring his 'family' on the way in and decidedly slammed the door behind him.

The sight of Tim caught him off guard for a moment. He looked like a small child, curled up in a ball in the corner of his room, nervously flinching at every sound, and Kon immediately felt really bad about slamming the door.

But that guilt was quickly replaced by anger at what had put him in this state in the first place; because Tim was seventeen, barely legal, and completely and utterly untouched. To have someone force him, to violate him, to use him in such a way; for his first time to be in such a manner, it would break him. It would confuse him, because Tim would never want it; but his body would tell him otherwise, because he would like it… sort of, but he would know that he shouldn't… and he wouldn't; but he would. He will think that he failed, because that's Tim.

And now there was no way of fixing it, fixing him, because the damage was done… first by his parents, then by his 'family', but the dams would have broken by… **her**.

There may be no way of fixing him, but he could try.

"Tim, hey bro… how are you?" Tim doesn't look up, doesn't respond in the slightest… even his heartbeat. Drastic times call for drastic measures… Kon reaches out for Tim's hand slowly touching his knuckles. That did it, although not in the way Kon was hoping for, because Tim flinched and curled up tighter in on himself.

"Hey Rob, don't do that, please?" here were a few seconds of awkward silence until Tim slowly looked up, and saw him, like truly saw that it was him, Kon, there instead of Bruce or Dick or whoever else.

And he broke again.

Tears streamed down his face with chants of, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I failed, I'm sorry, please forgive me?"

And he would whisper back, "Shush, it's not your fault, no one blames you, there's nothing to forgive." Until Tim's tear ducts had run dry and Tim was safely snuggled in his arms, face pressed tightly against his shoulder.

Only then did Tim look up with a sad expression, and realise Kon's mistake,

"I… I'm not Robin anymore", he would be crying if he had the tears.

"Pfft, says who? You'll always be my Robin" he smiled down at Tim, face and voice sincere. For the first time Tim smiled back,

"And you'll always be my clone boy" And then Kon was sure; they'll get through this… together.

* * *

**Sorry for the kinda cliche ending... I thought it fitted**

**Thanks for reading... please review... it's my first time writing Kon :)**

**Supernova95 XD**


End file.
